Being the Boy
by K-popLover891
Summary: Meet Mikan Yukihara Sakura, a true tomboy. When her parents can no longer train her and her sibling's alices, they get sent to Alice Academy, a boarding school for gifted students. But will Mikan embrace her gender? Oh no, no, no !
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I finally decided to update (Eep, don't kill me!) and I am a little nervous about this story. Please no flames-it makes me cry (not) but seriously, please don't- and I hope you enjoy my story! Please add your constructive criticism below, I'd love that and please review! I don't know how many of my readers are authors, but every time I read a nice review, it always sends a smile to my face! :D

Rated T+ for foul language (its always nice to be on the safe side)

DISCLAIMER: The word 'disclaimer' should be enough, right? -_-

* * *

**RING. RING. RIN-**

"Ugh... 3 more... hours..." Mikan murmured as she turned around to face her pillow.

"Mikan! Get up!" her mother whined.

"Huh? Oh, what's happening, Mom?" said a drowsy Mikan leaning on her elbow. She looked at her mother straight in the eye and smiled. Yuka sighed.

"Nee-San, we're supposed to have a family meeting today." said a voice behind Yuka.

"Ohaiyo, Youichi!" she grinned at him and ruffled the eleven year old's silver hair.

"Ohaiyo, nee-san." a small smile tugged at his lips. A flash stopped Youichi and Mikan's movements. They both turned around to see Yuka grinning holding a camera.

"What? It was such a cute moment!" she grinned. "Anyway, Mikan! Hurry up and get dressed! Dad is nearly done in the garden! And Youichi?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Do you want to help me cook breakfast?" she asked him knowing what his answer would be. His face was stoic.

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged. Yuka laughed and kissed his forehead. They both walked out her room. Mikan grabbed a towel and entered her bathroom. She turned on the shower and walked in, soaking her messy bedhead.

"Aah~! That feels soo goooood~!" she smiled.

"Lalalalalalalalalalaaaa~..." she sang. After she finished showering, she brushed her teeth, combed her hair and made her way to the closet. No, it wasn't a walk-in closet, just an average closet. She chose an outfit which consisted of a purple off-shoulder knitted dress that was below her knees with grey leggings and purple sneakers.

"Mikan?" her dad called as she was putting on her sneakers.

"Coming, Dad!" she called back. Izumi sighed.

"Honey, how are we going to say this to her?" he asked Yuka, pleading her with puppy dog eyes. However she was unaffected by his cute beams.

"I dunno." she shrugged before walking to the kitchen with Youichi leaving Izumi face-palming. Mikan ran down stairs happily.

"Ohaiyo, Dad!" she smiled jumping on his back.

"Ouch, Mikan! You aren't exactly light anymore!" Izumi whined.

"Oh, that's what every girl wants to hear!" Yuka and Mikan rolled their eyes.

"Hey! I'm just not that buff guy I used to be!" Izumi complained.

"Get over yourself, dad. You're getting old." Youichi yawned and the family laughed. Mikan joined Izumi for a sit-down on the garden bench while waiting for breakfast. They both admired the good job Izumi had done taking care of the garden.

"How's the business going, dad?" Mikan asked curiously.

"It's better than I had thought, actually!" he grinned. "I never thought Alice stone necklaces were such a big seller,"

"Nor did I!" she laughed. Yes, the Yukihara family owned the largest Alice Jewelry company in Japan but they didn't live the extravagant life of being served by butlers or maids. No no no! They absolutely hated that. Instead they lived a humble life in a small village and would visit the city for business related reasons.

"Honey, Mikan! Breakfast's ready!" Yuka called. Mikan began to dribble.

"Kiddo," Izumi called out to Mikan. "Wipe your drool! It's so unladylike!" he laughed. Mikan blushed as she wiped it with her hanky.

"I smell bacon!" drawled Izumi. "Race to see who gets the bigger serving!" Suddenly he was pushed to the floor and Mikan dashed past sticking her tongue out at Izumi. Yuka and Izumi sweat-dropped both thinking the same thought. '_Mikan is definitely a boy in a girl's body!'_

After they all ate, Izumi clasped his hands together nervously.

"So Mikan, as you can see we have been training your alices along with Youichi's, right?" Yuka said, not expecting an answer.

"Well you see, Mikan and Youichi, we don't have the facilities to train your alices anymore..." Izumi continued.

"So we were thinking of sending you two to Alice Academy." Yuka finished.

"Now kids! We know how angry you might be with us, but we really can't ta-"

"I have a condition." Mikan grinned. Now that was a reaction they didn't expect.

"What exactly is it, Nee-San?" Youichi asked looking up at her.

"Yes, Mikan. What is it?" her parents turned to her.

"Well, basically... I've always wanted to be a boy..." Mikan murmured pressing her index fingers together shyly. They all sweat-dropped once again including Youichi.

"...So can I pretend to be a boy?" she asked.

"It's up to you Mikan, but you will have a big responsibility to hold because you will also be taking care of Youichi." Yuka told her. Izumi nodded.

"Mom! Of course I can take on that responsibility! I'm 17 now!" she grinned at Youichi. "You-Chan! I'm going to be your Onii-san now!"

Youichi smiled.

"Aww..." the three drawled at Youichi while his stoic face returned and he blushed.

"D-don't look at me like that..." he said, embarrassed.

"It's okay, You-Chan! You'll always be my little man, okay?" Yuka smiled ruffling his hair. He nodded.

"Dad?" he called.

"Yup?"

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"...We almost forgot about that..." Yuka rubbed her head.

"You mean you did forget about it, not almost." Mikan corrected.

"Does the day after tomorrow sound alright to you?" Yuka asked.

"..." Mikan remained silent.

"Yeah." Youichi answered. Mikan turned to look at him. He nodded at her.

"I guess, if Youichi's okay with it, but Mom I have to go shopping starting today! I need to find a wig, boxers, you name it!" Mikan cried.

"Stop panicking, Mikan! We have that stuff at home!" Izumi said to calm her down.

"Wait a second... Why would you have that at home?" Mikan asked as she raised a suspicious eyebrow at the married couple.

"A-Ask us some other time, yeah Mikan?" Yuka stuttered with embarrassment.

"Okay... But do you know how suspicious you look?"

"Not really, but can we get started on packing please?" Yuka nagged.

**Departure day  
**Yuka wiped her tears waiting for the train to Tokyo. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Mikan's waist.

"I'm sorry for sending you away, Mikan..." Yuka sobbed into her shoulder.

"Its alright, Mom. It was for the best." she smiled, wiping her own tears away. Yuka turned to Youichi and hugged him tight.

"You be a good boy okay, Youichi? Be a strong man!" she laughed as Youichi flexed his muscles.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll protect Onee-san." he answered with determination. Youichi ran to his father and gave him a massive hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo." he whispered into Youichi's ear.

"Miss you too, dad..."

"And the other big kiddo!" he called out to Mikan. "Come here and give your old man a hug!"

Mikan ran to him and gave the biggest hug she could muster. Once she let go of him, her parents were in front of her.

"She really does look like a boy, right?" Yuka finally admitted.

"Yup." Izumi agreed.

"Guys? How does the name Kaname Sakura sound to you?" Mikan asked.

"I don't like it. Use Kazuma." Youichi frowned.

"Yeah!" his father agreed.

"Well Kazuma it is!" she laughed pulling her cap off to reveal a haircut similar to Youichi's, but in brunette. "Thanks Dad for paying for the clothes -and for giving me the wig- by the way! They fit perfectly too!" she thanked tugging at her checkered blue and green shirt over a white long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans with blue trainers. It matched her baseball cap too. Youichi wore the same thing but the checkered shirt, shoes and baseball cap were in red.

**"THE 8AM TRAIN TO TOKYO HAS NOW ARRIVED. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO PLATFORM 4." **(Okay, I get the point! People don't say that when trains come but what the hell was I supposed to write? All aboard? Actually, that's not a bad idea...)

"Bye! Come on Youichi, let's go!" she grabbed his hand and they jumped in the train. They took their seats and waved goodbye through the window.

Once they had set off, Mikan began to talk to Youichi.

"You-Chan! Starting from now, you're going to call me Onii-san or Kazama Nii-chan, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay. Can I go to sleep?" he asked, yawning.

"Of course! It's going to be a long journey!" she replied.

* * *

:) I hope you liked it! Now here's the deal, until I get a certain number of reviews, I will update! Please point out mistakes so I can edit it!

Signing off, K-PopLover891 ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with another chapter! GAHAHAHAH-Ouch that hurt my keyboard. Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing! More author notes below, let's just get on with the story.**

**Also, I wanted to say that when Mikan is in her guy mode, her name changes to Kazuma and when she's in her girl mode, it changes back to Mikan but the gender still stays the same. The thing is, I don't know if I should keep the gender the same, can you please give me some advice about this? If it confuses you, please say so!**

* * *

**WHEN THEY GET OFF THE TRAIN**

They both stood in front of two GINORMOUS gates.

"Whoa..." Kazuma gulped.

"Are you two the new arrivals?" asked someone beside them. Kazuma turned and saw a man that looked as if he was in his early twenties. His blonde hair blew in sync with the wind.

"I guess." Kazuma nodded.

"Mikan-chan... You look very different from the pictures I've seen of you... You look like a boy!" the man observed. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! My name is Narumi and I'm your homeroom teacher!"

"Haha! It's fine Narumi-sensei! And yes, I do look like a boy because I am dressed like one!" she laughed. Narumi blushed. No one called him sensei and he was happy that at least he will have one student that will be calling him that.

"But Mikan-chan! You are a very beautiful girl! Why cover up that beauty?"

"Because I'm a tomboy?" she laughed. "Sensei, can you inform the principle about this? My mother said she has already told him of this. And please call me Kazuma."

"Okay, Kazuma-kun. Oh yes, about your little brother! Do you think you can share a room with him? We're short on dorms. Don't worry, you will be given a special star dormroom considering your alices."

"I don't mind! Youichi, you're fine with it, right?" Kazuma asked Youichi. Youichi just nodded and smiled at Narumi-sensei.

"Arigatou." they both bowed. Narumi smiled. _If only all kids were so polite... and isn't his smile just gorgeous?_

"Okay, I'll show you guys to your room." he grinned, leading the two through the gates and into the huge building behind. Kazuma couldn't help but hear the people around her and smirk.

_That guy looks so hot..._

…_His lips are the ones I wanna kiss!_

_Awww... Look at the adorable little boy! I just want to kidnap him!_

_Ugh, here comes another girl snatcher..._

_Tch. Isn't Natsume already enough? Why does this school only have hot guys…  
_

_Damn! Why can't I read his mind?!_

That voice had caught her attention. As soon as she saw who it was she glared at him. He had sandy blonde hair and a grin was plastered on his face, yet he looked intimidated. '_How is that possible?'_she thought. They walked a little more and there were hardly any people.

"And we're here!" Narumi cheered. Kazuma looked forward and they were in front of a large maroon door. Narumi handed her three keys.

"One key for you, one key for Youichi and one key for me. So if you two lose your keys, come to me and I'll open the door for you. Youichi-kun, do you want to open the door first?" Narumi offered kindly. Youichi took the keys and placed it into the keyhole and turned.

Youichi opened the door to be welcomed by a small cosy living room. Walls were painted in blue, green and cream patterns and the furniture coordinated with the walls and so did the decorations.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" squealed Kazuma jumping up and down. She walked further in to the room and spied a kitchen from the corner of her eye.

"Whoa..." she heard Youichi mutter.

"That's my bedroom..." she heard Youichi say from afar. _'what? There's more than one room?! But I thought we were sharing... DOES THAT MEAN THIS WHOLE THING IS A ROOM?!' _she thought.

She approached Youichi to see what room he had chosen. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room and the duvets were lime green. The curtains and furniture were all the same green shade and the walls were cream and green. Youichi smiled, pulling his small suitcase in.

"Onii-san, check your bedroom. It's cool." he told her. She left the room but not before ruffling his hair a little. Kazuma walked to the room beside Youichi's and smiled wider. Her room was exactly the same but in blue, her favorite colour. She spied another room from the corner of her eye but didn't bother to look properly. Instead she called Youichi.

"Hey, Youichi!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's check the place out! Did you bring your skateboard?"

"No, Mom said it would take too much space in the suitcase."

"Good thing I brought your spare one with me. Come on, we'll unpack later!"

"'Kay."

"Naru-sensei, when do classes start?"

"On Monday, so you two have the weekend to see the place! How lucky!"

"Okay then." said Kazuma throwing her keys in the air and catching it using one hand. "See you, Naru-sensei!" she winked and rode her skateboard out the door, Youichi following right behind her.

"Come on, Youichi!" she called while doing a spin on her skateboard avoiding some steps. Her voice was slightly deeper to disguise her gender. Youichi looked and copied the move she had just done and caught up with her.

"Whoa! That was awesome, You-chan!" she smiled giving him a high-five. Her face suddenly turned sour when a guy came up to her. It was the same guy that tried to read her mind. She stood in front of Youichi.

"What do you want?" she spat in venomous tone that was enough to send shivers down the boys spine.

"Whoa, new kid. Calm down. I just wanted to talk to you." the blonde haired boy said calmly.

"What? Talk about how you wanted to read my mind?" she retorted.

"Can you stop overreacting?! I didn't read your mind anyway. Can't we start out fresh?" he nagged. Kazama thought about it for awhile. A look of understanding appeared on her face.

"My name is Kazuma Yukihara Sakura. You?"

"Kokoro Yome. Call me Koko." he smiled even wider.

"Okay, Koko. Meet my lil' bro. Introduce yourself."

"Youichi Hijiri Sakura." Youichi mumbled. Koko ruffled his hair.

"May I ask what your alice is?" Koko asked.

"Nullification and the Stealing Alice." Kazuma grinned tilting her cap sidewards. "My little brother's is Ghost Manipulation."

"Whoa! Three rare alices?!"

"Yeah I know. Tell me about it." she laughed. Koko draped an arm around her shoulders and she stiffened from his touch.

"Let's be good friends, okay?" Koko said to her. Kazuma stiffly nodded. She knew Koko was only being friendly but he was still a guy. This was something she had to get used to.

"Oh yeah, I saw your moves on the skateboard little guy." Kazuma supposed he was talking Youichi.

"Really good. Did your big bro' teach you?" Youichi nodded and held Kazuma's hand.

"Well anyway, nice meeting you Koko. I'll see you some other time. Bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Kazuma held her skateboard tightly while Youichi dragged his along.

"Is Hotaru-Onee going to be here?" Youichi asked.

"I think so. Shall we look for her?"

"Yeah..." Kazuma giggled at Youichi. Coincidentally, she saw a black blob in the distance and when it turned around, she instantly recognized her. The blob's purple eyes widened. Yes, the blob in the distance was Hotaru. (A/N: No, Hotaru isn't a black, fat blob, when I wrote blob, I meant her hair)

"Mikan..." Hotaru whispered. Kazuma wrapped her arms around her.

"Hotaruuuuuu~! I missed you!" Kazuma cried into her shoulder. Hotaru, surprisingly, hugged back. This action caused a certain blonde boys blood to boil.

"Hey... That's my girlfriend you're hugging." he glared pulling Kazuma away from Hotaru. Kazuma smirked and stood up.

"Do I look like I care?" she draped and arm over Hotaru's shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek. Students that were watching had their jaws to the floor. No one touched the Ice-Queen like that without getting hit by the Baka-gun. Ruka exploded.

"BACK OFF!" he pushed her, making her hit the wall roughly but she didn't flinch. Instead she just smiled happily.

"Hotaru, you got yourself a good one." she smiled shaking the blonde boy's hand.

"Kazuma Yukihara Sakura, Hotaru's best friend. Call me Kazuma. And you are?" she asked. Ruka blushed with embarrassment and bowed.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Its fine! My dad does worse." she patted his head while spectators sweat dropped.

"My name is Ruka Nogi. Please call me Ruka." he smiled charmingly lifting his head up.

"Kazuma, I want to talk to you." Hotaru said pulling Kazuma by her ear.

"OWWW! Hotaru! What are you doing?!" she cried waterfalls.

"O-oi, Hotaru... Isn't that a bit harsh?" Ruka asked.

"You dare to say that after what you just did?." she glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would've been long gone. Youichi just tugged at Hotaru's sleeve.

"Hello Hotaru Onee-san." Youichi greeted. Everyone gawked at the little boy except for Hotaru.

"Hello Youichi." Hotaru smiled. She held his hand while dragging Kazuma with the other.

"What's your name little guy?" Ruka asked.

"Youichi Hijiri Sakura." Youichi blankly answered.

"Hahaha! Hotaru, doesn't he remind you of Natsume?" Ruka laughed.

"Yup." Hotaru nodded.

"Who's that?" Kazuma questioned, not really minding that she was being dragged anymore.

"You'll see." Hotaru smirked.

Hotaru carried on walking until they reached a corner.

"Ruka, go away and take Youichi with you." Hotaru ordered.

"Wanna play video-games Youichi?" Ruka asked.

"...Sure." Youichi nodded.

"See you in a bit Kazuma, Hotaru." Ruka nodded at them and walked out of the corner while dragging Youichi's skateboard. When he left, Hotaru pushed Kazuma to the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?" she tugged at her wig.

"M-M-Meaning of what?" Kazuma stuttered in fear.

"Oh you know, CROSS-DRESSING." she glared at her.

"Gosh, Hotaru. Is it wrong for me to this?" Kazuma sighed.

"Yes, very wrong! Do you know the consequences and punishments you get from cross-dressing you get?! The HSP won't allow it!" Hotaru hissed at her.

"But my mom already told the principle and he's fine with it." Kazuma shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Hotaru asked her, completely shocked.

"Yup. Now can I go now?" she brushed her trousers for any invisible dust and ran in Ruka's direction. "Ruka! Wait for me! I wanna play games too!" she called out to him who was at the end of the ongoing hall.

"Ugh, this brat..." Hotaru ruffled her hair in frustration. "She better not do anything troublesome."

"Come on, Hotaru! He's waiting!" Kazuma called from the corner.

"Coming..." she muttered with a yawn and followed Kazuma with fast, swift strides. Hotaru didn't forget to grab her by the arm before jumping on her duck flying scooter and arriving by Ruka's side.

"Come on guys, follow me." Ruka smiled at Kazuma. Kazuma was unaware of the pink tinge on her cheeks that formed when he smiled. Hotaru was though.

"He's mine, Mikan." she whispered while smirking in her ear - and tiptoeing because she was shorter - just loud enough for her to hear. Kazuma immediately turned tomato red.

"What Hotaru?! How can you even say that?!" Kazuma shuddered.

"Say what?" Ruka asked.

"Um... Nothing." Kazuma said quietly.

"We're here!" Ruka grinned wider.

"Hi Ruka!" smiled someone familiar looking. "And Youichi! What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Ruka asked.

"Hi Koko Nii-san." Youichi said blandly as always.

"Hi there!" he waved back. "Ah Kazuma and Hotaru! What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just you know, socializing." Kazuma draped a lazy arm on Hotaru's shoulder. Ruka couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy but let her off anyway.

"No, he came here to play video games," Hotaru slapped her arm away. "He's my best friend, Yome."

"You never told me you were childhood friends with the ice-queen!" Koko cried.

"Ice-queen?" Kazuma asked with a question mark above her head.

"My nickname." Hotaru fingered a lock of her hair. "I have a name to live up to, you know."

"Yup." Koko nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I still don't get why Ruka fell in love with you out of all these girls-"

"HEY! Leave her alone! Hotaru is awesome! I would have fallen in love with her if I-" she stopped. She didn't have a reason to back her up. She caught Ruka's glance upon her and felt nervous.

"I would have fallen in love with her if I didn't already have my one and only girlfriend." she told him with a wink. Ruka sighed in relief.

"Who's the lucky girl, Kazu-chan?" Koko wiggled his eyebrows.

"K-Kazu-chan?!" Kazuma shivered. "Ugh."

"Don't you like it?!" Koko whined. "It suits you!"

"No it doesn't." Hotaru ran fingers through her shoulder length bob. "Kazuma is fine by itself."

"I think it's alright." Ruka held his rabbit tightly. "Kazu-chan!" he sniggered.

"Fine then, Ruka-pyon!" Kazuma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pyon?" Koko tilted his head. His smile widened. "I like it! Ruka-pyon!"

"What is 'pyon'?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

"It means 'hop' in japanese, Ruka-pyon." she smirked.

"What the hell? Ruka-hop?" Ruka sweat dropped.

"It makes more sense in japanese than you think, Pyon-pyon." she told him. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"Hey, I only got the hang of japanese three years ago, I'm not an expert."

"But you've lived in Japan for at least 7 years! Shouldn't you have learnt japanese long ago?" Koko asked.

"I thought he is japanese." Kazuma muttered.

"I'm half-french, Kazu." Ruka smiled. He turned to Koko. "I did learn japanese a long time ago but I still have my flaws."

"Oh." Kazuma said, nodding her head.

"Kazuma, the blonde hair is a dead giveaway." Koko sweat dropped.

"And the blue eyes." Youichi added stoically.

"You're so stupid. Even Youichi knows more." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Now let's get to the video-games already."

"I just want to ask you, Koko... Why are you even here in the first place?" Kazuma asked.

"We're roomies!" he grinned. "There's one more but he's not here at the moment."

"Ah... Okay then." she smiled back at him. "Pyon, what games have you got?"

"Ah well, the only console available is Xbox 360 because Hotaru is fixing the others," he told her. "-and the games I have on there are Dead or Alive 5, Darksiders II and some others."

"Aren't they the ones that just came out?!" Kazuma squealed. "Where do you guys even get these things?!"

"Central Town. You can play some of my games too!" Koko added.

"Really?" she smiled widely. "Thank you!"

Koko felt heat rushing to his cheeks when Kazuma smiled. _He's cute..._ _What the hell? Why am I blushing? I'm not gay, am I?!_ he thought furiously in his head that he didn't notice that they had already disappeared to Ruka's room to play.

* * *

This chapter was an absolute NIGHTMARE to write! At one point I was thinking to discontinue but then a great idea came to my head anyway, so I'll be carrying on with this story! I've written at least half of the next chapter so that's good for now.

I'd like to thank these people for dropping a review:

Shana LurvDango

SweetKaiariChan

ABCMECBA

Mustachepanda

G.O.P

Peachs

Bob

Demon's Little Princess

:D and that's it! There were also some unnamed reviewers, don't worry, I haven't forgotten you!

Also, a massive, big THANK YOU! To all of you guys who followed and favourited, I really appreciate it. I would really love it if you guys could review too, I want to know your opinions on the story as well.

**QUESTION/REQUEST TIME!**

I actually got asked the question: "Could you describe Mikan in her 'disguise' and is there a reason she acts like a tomboy, or was she just born that way?"

Hmm, interesting question. First off, Mikan in her disguise is just basically her cross-dressing, nothing more really. And the second part of the question… you've got a very sharp eye, I must say! You will find out later in the chapters! ;)

"Can you make Mikan's hairstyle into the one in 'Boy of the female wolf'? And please make her hot!"

Riiight. I really can't explain hairstyles in words and stuff but if the hairstyle does change sometime, I'd like to do the hairstyle of Ookami-san from the manga 'Boku Wa Ookami." I thought those two hairstyles are pretty similar, aren't they? Sorry if they aren't. XD And the hotness issue? I think you have your answer in this chapter. ;)

Feel free to drop any questions, and I'll try my best to answer them!

Thank you for reading!

Signing off, K-PopLover891!


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh... Sorry for the ultra late update, guys... *yawn*

Anyway, back to the point! I wasn't really liking this chapter too much, so please tell me what you think. Also, the reason for the late update... will be below. Enjoy!

* * *

Hotaru, Youichi and Kazuma were walking to Hotaru's dorm after playing at Ruka's dorm.

"Aaah, that was fun! We should do this more often." Kazuma grinned. Hotaru only sighed in response.

"We're here..." Hotaru murmured before opening the door.

"Wait a sec... This is our room...!" Kazuma pointed out.

"Yes, I know." Hotaru told her. "Narumi told me the new arrivals will be moving in with me and when I saw you, I figured it would be you. I guess he didn't tell you though. Just like him to do that."

"This is great!" Kazuma smiled. "We can have girly nights and stuff!"

"I don't think so, Ruka visits me often and I don't think Ruka seeing you as a girl is a good idea." Hotaru slipped some glasses on before taking her shoes off.

"Yeah, I agree... But I thought girls and boys aren't allowed to share dorms so isn't he going to be suspicious?" Kazuma asked before taking her wig off letting her hair free.

"These are the special-star rooms, the specials don't really need those rules because we have separate rooms anyway, whereas the normal dorms would be like a one room kind-of room. Like the kitchen and bedroom are in the same room and only the bathroom is another room but specials have three bedrooms, one kitchen, a sitting room and individual bathrooms." Hotaru droned. "Some special dorms even have four different bedrooms."

"That's the longest thing you've ever said to me." Mikan laughed.

"Well, I know you would have asked loads of questions." Hotaru shrugged. Youichi couldn't be bothered with their conversation and had retreated to his bed.

"Hey, you make me out to be some clueless idiot! Am I really that dumb?!" Mikan cried. "Actually on second thoughts, don't answer that."

They both got changed into their pyjamas. Hotaru wore a purple night dress and Mikan wore a blue loose shirt that hid her feminine curves and loose trousers. She wanted to put her wig on later, but for now she just gave it a good rinse and made sure to dry it properly.

"Good night, Hotaru... I'm tired." she yawned. Hotaru smirked.

"Who said we're going sleep? We've got the whole weekend tomorrow to sleep."

"But it's not like I've got anything else to do, and I'm really tired!" Mikan whined.

"One game of Street Fighter. Me and you and you can decide if you want to sleep after a round."

"Hotaru!" she complained. "Fine then... Just ONE game, okay?"

"Deal." she held her hand out for a shake and Mikan returned it. They both smirked.

_'You're going down, sucker.'_they both thought to themselves.

5 rounds later...

"One more round, Hotaru! Surely there'll be a winner! I'm not having a tie with you!" Mikan whined. Hotaru gladly accepted.

"What happened to sleeping, Mikan?" Hotaru asked smiling. Only then, Mikan figured out her motive.

"Hotaru, you did this on purpose! I really wanted to go sleep and now I'm gonna be up all night! Meanie!" Mikan cried once again.

"Fine, go to sleep. I'm tired aswell, we'll play later."

"Okay. Good night." Mikan put her wig back on dragged her feet across to her room.

The next morning

"Onee-san. Onee-san, get up!" a high pitched voice called out.

"Earth to Mikan!" another voice called.

"Ungh, Youichi...? And... NARUMI-SENSEI?!" Mikan shot up.

"I'm very sorry I missed out on that important detail yesterday! Yes, you are now room-mates with Miss Imai and I'm guessing you are getting along with her, yes?" Narumi asked.

"Of course, Narumi-sensei!" she smiled. "We are childhood friends afterall."

"No wonder she is so nice to you! By now she would've-" Narumi was cut-off by Hotaru who had just walked in.

"Let's not go there, Naru." she smirked. "Let's just say, Mikan, that if you do something that I don't like, I won't regret doing to you what I did to the others."

They all sweat dropped as she said that. Mikan tidied her bed while talking Narumi-sensei.

"By the way Narumi-sensei, can I have my timetable for school?"

"Ah yes, about that. You will be having the same timetable as Hotaru-chan-"

"Don't call me that." Hotaru cut in.

"Fine then," he huffed childishly. "You, Mikan-chan have the same timetable as 'Imai-san'-" he turned to look at her.

"Much better." Hotaru smiled.

"So sharing should be okay, right?" he smiled.

"Umm, sure. And the uniform is already in the closet?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," he walked over to her closet and opened it revealing the Gakuen Alice high-school uniform. "If you have any requirements about the size, don't be shy to come and ask me! But there is a problem with Youichi-chan's uniform. Because the special dorms are usually given to high schoolers, his uniform hadn't been prepared so it will be given by Monday morning if that's alright with you."

"No problem! That's all I needed to know. Thank you!"

"Your welcome. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Bye Narumi-sensei." Mikan waved.

"Bye!" he walked out the dorm.

"Well that was interesting." she walked to her bathroom and pulled her wig off letting her messy hair have some fresh air.

"Ugh, my hair's getting greasy..." she groaned rinsing it thoroughly before applying shampoo. "AH! I know!" her eyes glinted as a lightbulb appeared abover head. "I'll make sure to tell Hotaru."

She quickly got out and brushed her teeth and hair and wrapped herself in bandages to cover up her chest. She got changed into a pair of washed out jeans and a blue shirt. Without putting her wig on, she quickly ran to Hotaru's room.

"Ah, I forgot what I wanted to tell you." Mikan sighed.

"Just what I'd expect you to do." Hotaru replied stoic as ever.

"Just remembered."

"Another thing I'd expect you to do."

"Okay...?" Mikan sweat dropped at her comments. "Well anyway, I want to cut my hair."

"And anoth- What?" Hotaru stopped. "Did I hear that right?"

"I wanna cut my hair." Mikan repeated.

"Are you crazy?!" Hotaru asked her, shocked at her sudden declaration.

"No. Well, not that I know." Mikan shrugged. "Well, it's because it gets really hot and my hair is getting greasier by the minute."

Hotaru sighed and sat down in front of her mirror and started applying some lip gloss.

"So what do you think?" Mikan sat down beside her.

"Honestly Mikan, I don't know. You should ask your parents about this one." Hotaru told her sighing once again and moving towards her eyeliner.

"Okay then." Mikan copied Hotaru's sigh. " I like what you're wearing by the way."

"Thanks. Ruka bought it for me." Hotaru replied while tugging at her purple checkered dress. She pointed to her purple flats. "He bought me these too."

"Talk about a loving boyfriend." Mikan slapped her back. "Well, I'm gonna call mom now, so take care of Youichi, okay? I'm just gonna be out on campus grounds."

"Hn." Hotaru nodded and with that Mikan walked out.

"Youichi, I'm going out for a bit so if you want anything, got to Hotaru Onee-chan, okay?" she shouted so he could hear from his room.

"Okay." he replied just as loudly. "Bye!"

"Bye to you too!" she smiled. She quickly grabbed her wig on, brushed it a bit and walked out.

outside

Kazuma paced back and forth near a Sakura tree with her phone on her ear. Eventually she got tired and sat down on one of the tree's large roots.

"Mom, please answer..." she murmured.

"Hello?" a voice echoed from the phone.

"MOM! What took you so long?! I got worried!" Kazuma practically screamed into her phone. She noticed a few stares upon her and immediately bowed her head at them before listening.

"Ehehehe! Sorry, Mikan!" Yuka apologized. "Izumi was at your grandfather's place and I just came out from the shower."

"Phew." Kazuma wiped an imaginary drop of sweat on her forehead.

"So how is it so far, honey?" Yuka asked.

"It's good, I'm roomies with Hotaru! How coincidental is that!?"

"Yes I know, You-chan called me yesterday."

"Did he now? I can't believe he never told me." Kazuma shook her head.

"So why did you call me?" Yuka asked curiously.

"Ah yes. Mom, I wanna cut my hair." Kazuma finally said. She expected a scream to come but it didn't.

"Sure go on then. Hair already got greasy, huh?"

"Uh, Mom. How would you know?"

"I have my experiences." she laughed.

"You're so gonna tell me later, Mom." Kazuma grinned.

"Bah, I knew you were gonna do this someday." Yuka replied. "Well anyway, Mikan, I'm going to hang up now because we've got a Hotaru's parents coming over and I need to tidy up!"

"Oh okay then. Tell them I said 'Hi'!"

"Make sure you eat properly, honey. And You-chan too! Bye!"

"Bye!" Kazuma replied.

Yuka hung up and Mikan quickly stood up. She saw a shadow in front of her and looked up at a pair of crimson eyes. _A guy. Great._ Kazuma thought. She looked at him closely. _Raven hair, crimson eyes, have I seen this guy before?_

Before she knew it, he was already glaring at her.

_Oh god, what have I done now…_

* * *

...Yeah, I think this was a boring chapter.

Also, I'm so sorry guys! I really can't update often because my Mum hored a tutor for me, giving me not only a splitting headache, but also less time to write anything! But don't worry, I already have the next chapter planned out so I'll promise I'll try my best to update asap. But for now, I'm going to concentrate on my studies.

I will try and update in christmas holidays if I am really late.

Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 2, I was SOOOO ULTRA HAPPY!

Thank you to:

Block Out The Noise

-otaku.o0

ShanaLurvDango

xoxAmuto4everxox

Gs

Erstine 13624

emilyishdabest

626

ciltiam

I love you guys! Thanks for all the love and support!

**I also recieved another question:**

**Can you please make a KokoXMikan fanfiction?**

...Hehe, if you think this is KokoXMikan fanfiction... *evil laugh* hehe, you can keep on thinking! :P

But on a serious note, I'm going to upload some oneshots soon (probably in a while) and one of them IS a KokoXMikan, so please be patient! ;)

Anyway, please drop a review to motivate me to write a GREAT chapter 3 compared to this 'meh' chapter! Thank you, everyone!

P.S. while waiting for my fanfiction, I recommend you read Ejo's fanfiction Struck! I'm totally hooked! Thank you following, reviewing and favouriting!

Signing off, K-popLover891! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, my sexy readers! (Gangnam style reference, you just gotta love that song!) Yesh, yesh, I exaggerated last time~! OF COURSE I WASN'T GOING TO TAKE TILL CHRISTMAS! Anyways, how's life been? Good? Yeah? I thought so, life's crap sometimes. Forget my babbling, please enjoy, sexy ladieeess~~~~!

* * *

"Oi, You're in my spot." a deep voice stated. Kazuma noticed the guy in front of her was talking. She immediately lowered her voice and looked him up and down.

"What are you going to do about it, big guy?" she challenged. He scoffed before looking down at her menacingly but it didn't faze her one bit. There was a small difference in height between them, but then again, Kazuma was quite tall for a girl.

"Well I guess you don't know me!" he laughed humourlessly before shooting malicious smirk her way. "You shouldn't mess with Natsume Hyuuga, kid."

"You shouldn't mess with Natsume Hyuuga." Kazuma mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "That's what you sound like."

"Why you-!" Natsume glared at her.

"What if it's vice-versa? You," she pointed at him, then at herself. "-shouldn't mess with me."

Natsume couldn't hold back any longer. He hadn't been mocked so badly before. Their conversation had built up quite a crowd. He took a few steps back before aiming a fireball at her head but she dodged it immediately and smirked.

"I guess dad's training payed off." she muttered before charging at him full speed, her fist clenched. She was aiming for his face but she changed her attack and aimed a blast of water at him.

"What the hell?!" he shouted before making a barrier of fire around him. The water evaporated by the intense heat but it still left Natsume shocked. He regained his fighting posture and aimed a dozen fireballs at her which were easily diffused by her wall of water.

"Don't get cocky now. I hate cocky people." Kazuma smirked. She sent a wave of water in his direction which drenched him completely and also sending him to the floor. The crowd, which had grown remained frozen.

"Natsume!" a familiar voice called out from the crowd. "Are you alright?!"

"Ruka..." Natsume murmured when Ruka bent down next to him.

"Kazuma! What happened?" Hotaru called out to her. Youichi stood next to her with his hands in his pockets and stared at the crimson eyed teen.

"This bastard picked a fight with me because I sat on school property." Kazuma shrugged. Natsume stood up and glared at her.

"You're going to regret this." he walked away and Ruka sighed and walked to Kazuma.

"I'm sorry about Natsume, Kazu..." Ruka bowed.

"Why are you apologizing? You're not his parent. He should take responsibility for his own actions, why pile it onto you?" Kazuma glared at Natsume's retreating figure. Ruka sighed.

"He's my best friend. He's always like this." Ruka told her. "Are you injured by the way?"

"No, but you should check up on him. He'll probably get a cold from that." Mikan sighed. "If I had known he was your best friend I wouldn't have actually done that."

"No, he deserved it." Hotaru butted in. "Afterall, it's his annoying ego that gets him into trouble like this."

"But this is the first time he's actually lost. I'm impressed, Kazu-chan." Ruka looked her up and down. "And the fact that he didn't even put a scratch on that small physique-"

"Uuh, I've got muscles! They're just not... well developed?" Kazuma tried to reason. "Aha! They're invisible! I mean seriously, feel this punch."

She threw a 'light' punch at Ruka who was caught off-guard.

"ORGH!" he spluttered to the floor. "That's gonna leave a bruise. Ow... I really do think they're invisible..."

"I told you!" she bragged. "You just didn't believe me!"

"Leave my boyfriend alone, Kazu." Hotaru ordered.

"Yeah," Youichi agreed.

"Why am I suddenly the bad guy?!" Kazuma cried. Ruka stuck his tongue out at her which she returned with a glare as scary as Natsume's.

"So what did your mom say, Kazu?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, she said she knew I was gonna ask about IT." she emphasised on the 'it' to get particular attention from someone, Ruka to be exact. Well he just stared at her.

"Well, we're going to have to tell Pyon-Pyon EVERYTHING then." Hotaru smirked, playing along with Kazuma.

"What?! Why?" Kazuma asked.

"Because he can help us." she looked at Ruka. "You will be surprised."

Poor Ruka was thinking whether Hotaru was cheating on him with Kazuma while walking to their dorm.

"Take a seat, Pyon." Kazuma commanded while Hotaru just went to the kitchen to get Youichi and herself a drink.

"Okay." he sat down nervously.

"First of all, do you know any good hairstylists? That can charge cheap?" Kazuma asked.

"What? Why'd you wanna know that?" Ruka replied.

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, PYON-PYON!" Kazuma screamed.

"The names get worse every time..." he muttered to himself."Yes, I do. He's really good and does mine regularly."

"That's good then. We can go tomorrow, Hotaru." she sighed happily.

"Why did you wanna know anyway?"

"Hotaru, I'm just going to the bathroom." Kazuma walked away.

"Kazuma's a girl." Hotaru finally said.

"What?" Ruka asked. "Yeah sure, he looks like one."

"No, he IS one."

"...Huh?"

"I'm back! Man that felt good." Kazuma yawned. Ruka turned to look at her and got the biggest shock of his life. Mikan's shoulder length hair was out!

"Yeah, this is the reason I need a haircut!" she pointed at her hair. Ruka's jaw dropped to the floor.

"He- What the- EH?!" Ruka was speechless.

"I told you." Hotaru shrugged.

"So you're a girl?!" Ruka finally asked.

"WHAT?! Hotaru why did you tell him?!" she whined. "I even came up with a great cover story as well!" she tugged at her hair.

"Well, he was going to find out eventually."

"Oh god... I can't believe I pushed you yesterday... I'm so sorry!" he bowed frantically.

"Didn't I tell you before? My dad does worse!" she laughed.

"And I can't believe a girl gave me a bruise as big as this one!" he pointed to his arm. "Even I can't punch that hard!"

"Ahaha... Did I tell you that was a light punch?" she scratched the back of her head.

"I'll never be able to live down the shame!" he cried dramatically.

"Yeah, imagine what Natsume would be like." Hotaru laughed evilly.

"He'd be scarred for life!" Ruka said.

"I can totally imagine that." Mikan added.

"What is your name by the way?" Ruka asked.

"Mikan."

"Oh."

"Pyon-pyon, about the hair stylist," she started. "Do you think he can do me a haircut like my wig? I mean, my real hair is gets greasy when I put it in a wig."

"Yeah sure. We can go tomorrow if you want."

"We were planning to anyway." Hotaru said while chugging down some coke. "And we're getting a new closet for these two." she pointed at Youichi and Mikan. "They don't have enough clothes to last them the year."

"I see." Ruka placed a finger to his chin. "We'll be needing some help though because us two don't have the best fashion sense in the world."

"And I know just the best person." she smirked. "Probably the worst person in Mikan's case."

"Yeah, she'll probably be trying to steal a kiss from Mikan half the time. I mean Mikan is pretty hot as a guy." Ruka agreed. "Ugh."

"What? She? Who-What are you talking about?" Mikan asked. "What kiss?"

"Mikan," Hotaru and Ruka placed a hand on both of her shoulders. "Tomorrow is going to be the beginning of hell." They both said.

"So put your wig on, sis. It's going to be a long ride." Youichi said from the kitchen. The other three turned to look at him.

"Do you know how cool you sounded when you said that, You-chan?" Mikan drawled. "And how would you know that anyway?"

"The ghosts told me what they're talking about." he smirked before resuming to his coke. The others sweatdropped.

"Well that was unexpected." Ruka said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Mikan finished.

"Well, hell's call awaits. Enjoy today while you can." Hotaru smiled creepily before punching some numbers into her cellphone.

"Oi Permy, I've got a job for you tomorrow..." she paused for a while. "Fine then 800 rabbits, so get ready... Yes, I'll pick you up... Fine, bye." Hotaru hung up on the phone and went into her room.

"What are rabbits?" Mikan asked curiously.

"It's the currency here in Gakuen Alice. You spend it Central Town." Ruka replied while walking to the fridge.

"Ugh, crab..." he muttered before closing the fridge. "You might wanna restock too, the fridge is full of crab..."

"I love crab!" Mikan chanted.

"Trust me, I did too." Ruka sweat dropped. "But when you're girlfriend is a crab extremist, it's a whole other story."

"Ruka. I heard that." Hotaru called from her room, sending shivers down his poor back.

"I-I d-didn't mean it! D-did I Mikan?" he looked pleadingly at her. She shrugged.

"Sure you didn't." she said. He sighed in relief.

"See!" Ruka smiled at Hotaru who flashed her camera from faraway.

"This is gonna make me some big bucks!" her eyes flashed rabbits before she gained her composure. "Mikan, grab your wig. We're getting your haircut right now."

"Hey, I thought we were going to do that tomorrow." Ruka interrupted with a question mark above his head.

"Change of plan. If we go tomorrow, we might meet up with Permy and it'll be hard to bring Mikan into the salon without raising any suspicion. Also, we'll have more time for shopping tomorrow. It's killing two birds with one stone." Hotaru droned, almost making Mikan fall asleep. She slipped on a purple jacket to match her dress. "Come on, we've got no time to lose! It's already 3:00!"

"Okay!" they all saluted including Youichi who just smirked to himself - which was very unusual for him to do as he was a good kid.

"This is getting interesting, right Ghost-Chan?" he muttered before slipping his shoes on and inserting his hands into his trouser pockets.

* * *

Okay, I just want to say that Youichi is not evil! (_") He is just mysterious and he knows what's going on and that's all! Or is it...? *derp face* They see me trollin', they hatin'…

Anyway, I want to thank these people for reviewing:

EchizenRyoma (Loool, I love that name~! :P)

JigokuTenshi834

xoxAmuto4everxox

BubblySunshine190

8

And also to the followers and 'favouriters' out there! Love ya'll! Mwah, mwah~!

Ugh, I'm so tired, please review… I done it before my Christmas deadline?

Over and out, K-popLover891!


End file.
